


Проснёшься королём

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Они все-таки оказались в Неведомых Землях, но совсем не так, как предполагал Руперт.





	Проснёшься королём

**Author's Note:**

> На Фикатон Летнего Излома 2018 для Terkada по заявке: "Вальдмеер в авантюрном сеттинге и/или с политической интригой."  
> Еще автор вдохновлялся заявкой с "Созвездий Этерны": "Вальдмеер. По мотивам книги/фильма "Сердца трёх". Спасать друг друга."

Кажется, их с Вальдесом план полностью провалился.

Руперт прекрасно помнил: той сумасшедшей ночью Бешеный пообещал ему кругосветное путешествие. Они собрались навестить Бирюзовые Земли; тут-то Руперт и рассказал ему, что по его первоначальному плану корабль Юхана Клюкгатера должен был доставить его и Олафа в Седые Земли. «Почему именно туда, достопочтенный родич кесаря? — насмешливо поинтересовался Вальдес. — А не в Багряные, например?»

Руперт не знал, что сказать. Конечно, главным было — вырвать Олафа у смерти, увезти из Дриксен, ну, а потом? Кто же знал, что после встречи с «Верной звездой» для них с Олафом все изменится, причем навсегда?

Все это время Вальдес искренне пытался разговорить Кальдмеера, навещал его, болтал о пустяках, угощал «Кровью» и можжевеловой… И, услышав в очередной раз: «Простите, я хотел бы побыть один», не выглядел обескураженным. Ну разве что чуть-чуть. А вот он, Руперт, почти возненавидел своего адмирала, тем более что понимал, как жестоко и несправедливо то, что он чувствует. Адмирал цур зее больше не был тем, за кого можно и в огонь и в воду! Руперт неосознанно ждал — каждый день, надеясь, что вот сейчас что-то произойдет и Олаф вдруг превратится в себя прежнего — а ничего не происходило. Они совсем не общались друг с другом.

Иногда Руппи слышал через стенку беседы Вальдеса с Олафом — если их можно было так назвать. Говорил больше Вальдес: он пытался шутить, рассказывал разные истории, правдивые и не очень. Кальдмеер отвечал односложно, но хотя бы отвечал. Потому, что с ним, Рупертом, он вообще не разговаривал.

 

* * *

— Между прочим, адмирал, вас не беспокоят ваши нынешние отношения с Руппи? — спросил как-то Вальдес после очередной безуспешной попытки развеселить Кальдмеера.

При звуке своего имени Руппи вздрогнул и начал прислушиваться.

— Я предпочел бы, чтобы было по-другому, — прозвучал краткий ответ.

— Вы же знаете, что Руперт не понимает… и не принимает вас такого.

— А вы? — в упор спросил Олаф.

— Что я! У меня жизненного опыта больше, чем у Руппи. Он ведь просто храбрый и предприимчивый мальчишка, пока не битый жизнью. Вы должны быть к нему более снисходительны, Кальдмеер. Тем более, вы обязаны ему кое-чем. Вы оба должны перестать чураться друг друга, начать говорить откровенно.

— И что вы предлагаете? — угрюмо спросил Кальдмеер.

 

* * *

Вот так и вышло, что Вальдес, Олаф и Руперт, прихватив с собой капитана Джильди, отправились в море на небольшой изящной фелуке, принадлежавшей Вальдесу. Не то, чтобы Руппи не по вкусу была эта прогулка — в конце концов, в Хексберге ему было совершенно нечем себя занять — однако настроение адмирала цур зее оставляло желать лучшего. Руппи подозревал, что Кальдмеер согласился составить им компанию отнюдь не ради бывшего адъютанта, а лишь для того, чтобы Вальдес оставил его в покое. Во всяком случае, натянутые отношения Руппи и Кальдмеера нимало не улучшились.

 

* * *

Луиджи стоял на вахте уже третий час, но готов был простоять хоть всю ночь: так он, по крайней мере, отдыхал от невыносимой обстановки на шхуне. Зря он вообще на это согласился! Какое же увеселительное путешествие в таком обществе? Мрачный Кальдмеер, похожий на рака-отшельника, вытащенного из раковины; раздраженный и злой на весь свет Руппи; нарочито бодрый Вальдес, единственный из всех как-то умудрявшийся поддерживать грозившее сойти на нет общение. В первые дни Луиджи пытался ему помогать, но быстро понял бесплодность своих усилий. Теперь он мечтал только о том, что Вальдес вот-вот отдаст приказ поворачивать обратно в Хексберг. Но Вальдес словно выжидал.

Море вокруг них стало совсем пустынным: на протяжении нескольких дней они не встретили ни одного судна. А сегодня еще и волны как-то изменились: это была не «бродячая волна», как в Хексбергском заливе, вода вокруг них словно бы кипела, хотя и была ледяной. Луиджи взглянул на паруса: они почти совсем обвисли. Вдали клубилось большое облако. Земля?

Луиджи разбудил Вальдеса; вдвоем они наблюдали это странное явление. Луна висела прямо над ними огромным сияющим диском, настал полный штиль, но море бурлило… Какое-то неведомое течение тащило их все ближе и ближе к таинственной земле.

— Ты когда-нибудь такое видел? — потрясенно спросил Джильди. — Что это за земля?

Вальдес покачал головой; берег словно наползал на них, показались очертания острых скал, окутанных туманом. Похоже, это был скалистый остров. Луиджи, опомнившись, схватился за штурвал. Но, к его ужасу, фелука повиновалась загадочному течению, а не рулю. Повернуть было невозможно.

— Ротгер… Мы потеряли управление! Нас несет прямо на скалы! Слышишь, буруны?

— Что случилось? — раздался голос Кальдмеера.

Они с Руппи появились почти одновременно. Обоим не понадобилось много времени, чтобы оценить обстановку.

— Мы не можем управлять кораблем? — спросил Олаф.

— Нет! — отчаянно выкрикнул Джильди. — Смотрите, я пытаюсь взять другой курс, а нас разворачивает обратно… Какого Леворукого вообще происходит?

— Успокойтесь, капитан Джильди, — посоветовал Олаф. — Если будете продолжать свои попытки, мы развернемся боком к волне и нас захлестнет. Не лучше ли отдаться пока на волю стихии?

Руперт с досадой посмотрел на адмирала цур зее и хотел было что-то сказать, но по днищу корабля что-то громко заскрежетало. Фелука вздрогнула всем корпусом и остановилась как вкопанная.

— Леворукий и все его кошки! — выругался Вальдес. — Похоже, Луиджи, ты посадил нас на мель!

— Да ведь это не я! — возмущенно оправдывался Джильди. — Посмотрел бы я, что ты на моем месте…

Он не договорил: они услышали характерный плеск весел и негромкие голоса: разобрать, что говорят, было невозможно. Значит, остров обитаем, здесь им могут оказать помощь! Или же…

Луиджи вздрогнул: в воздухе что-то свистнуло, и несколько железных крючьев впились в фальшборт обездвиженной фелуки. Не успел он опомниться, как увидел, что на палубу посыпались гибкие тела, в коротких одеяниях из шкур, перепоясанных ремнями. В руках незнакомцев были легкие копья и широкие мечи. Некоторые были вооружены луками и пращами. Это были высокие, стройные, отлично сложенные люди; потрясенно вглядываясь в их лица, Луиджи заметил, что почти у всех у них белоснежная кожа и черные, как ночь, глаза.

Секундное замешательство — и Вальдес, Руппи и Луиджи одновременно выхватили шпаги. Олаф остался неподвижен, он молча, в упор смотрел на незваных гостей… Тут сбившиеся в толпу незнакомцы расступились, давая дорогу одному из них, по-видимому, главарю. Предводитель вышел вперед, откинул меховой капюшон — и Луиджи застыл в изумлении: это была женщина.

Она тоже была высока и стройна, в длинном плаще, подбитом мехом; из-под плаща виднелся меч в украшенных разноцветными камнями ножнах. Она внимательно вгляделась в лица новоприбывших, задержав взгляд на Кальдмеере. Затем что-то сказала. Луиджи не понял ни слова, но, к его изумлению, Олаф, немного помедлив, ответил.

— Олаф, неужто вы понимаете их язык? — прошипел Вальдес. — Но… каким образом?

— Этот язык вроде бы похож на дриксенский, — неуверенно пробормотал Руппи. — Но я тоже почти ничего не понимаю…

Луиджи шикнул на них: рядом с женщиной возник воин — немного выше ее ростом, тоже в богатых мехах. Он что-то уверенно сказал ей; она ответила, резко и пренебрежительно. Однако тот не унимался и продолжал настаивать. В конце концов, собеседница передернула плечами и нехотя кивнула. Воин в мехах начал что-то говорить, обращаясь к Олафу.

 

* * *

Их язык и правда походил на дриксенский, только звучал странно: в нем было много непонятных Руперту выражений и оборотов. Впрочем, Кальдмеер, похоже, понимал почти все. Островитяне разговаривают на каком-то дриксенском диалекте? Или… Тут Руперта осенило: Олаф ведь рассказывал, что его дед со стороны матери был родом с северных островов и тоже говорил на странном древнем варитском наречии. Но куда же их сейчас забросило?

— Это остров Це-ри, а его жители называют себя цериаты. Не знаю, что это означает, но их король, его имя Церен — назвал свое племя «лунным племенем».

— Этот, в мехах, и есть король Церен? А кто эта женщина? — полюбопытствовал Вальдес.

— Женщина, насколько я понял, королева — здесь главная она, а не король. Во всяком случае, разговаривала она с ним весьма властно. Ее зовут Цери-А, что означает «лунная королева».

— Надо же, — пробормотал Вальдес, — их язык не отличается разнообразием.

— У них тут все завязано на луне, — пояснил Олаф. — Сегодня какая-то особая ночь; как мне объяснил Церен, в эту ночь луна всегда приводит к ним чужеземцев, гостей из дальних земель. Так что, можно сказать, они нас ждали. И еще он сказал: мы им для чего-то нужны.

— Надеюсь, не для жертвоприношений, — усмехнулся Вальдес. — Хотя, учитывая, что нас обезоружили…

Это было правдой. Неожиданно было и то, что, когда их перевезли на берег, зачем-то заставили разоблачиться донага, к изумлению и стыду Руперта. Королева Цери-А в сопровождении своей свиты отдала приказание властным и резким голосом, а когда Руппи жестом выразил свое несогласие, на него немедленно навели заряженные арбалеты. Пришлось повиноваться, хотя он так и кипел от негодования. Вальдес же и Луиджи шепотом посоветовали ему не сопротивляться: мол, это еще не худшее, что может быть. Цери-А пристально осмотрела каждого из них, и кажется, осталась довольна; затем им разрешили одеться, но королева все расхаживала подле, провожая взглядом каждое движение чужестранцев. «Точно жеребцов на ярмарке покупает!» — подумалось Руппи. Затем вооруженные луками и арбалетами цериаты окружили их двойным кольцом и куда-то повели… Фелука так и осталась, пригвожденная к мели; похоже, о ней никто не заботился — цериатам были нужны лишь пленники.

Остров оказался гористым, покрытым низким хвойным лесом. На берегу королеву ждали сани; Руппи с изумлением решил было, что в них запряжены волки — но это оказались особые ездовые собаки: крупные, жилистые, неутомимые. Их куда-то повезли; Вальдес и Луиджи вполголоса обсуждали случившееся, Кальдмеер молчал.

— Олаф, послушайте, — тихо заговорил Вальдес. — Этот король Церен — единственный, кто вроде бы обращается с нами по-человечески. Не могли бы вы спросить у него, чего нам, собственно, следует ожидать?

— Я уже спрашивал, — ровно ответил Кальдмеер. — Но, похоже, он и сам не знает, что придет в голову его королеве… Или опасается говорить.

— Ну и король! — пробормотал Луиджи. — До смерти боится собственной жены.

— Здесь все не так просто, — заметил Олаф.

Руперт слушал молча, но про себя он продолжал возмущаться. Как его спутники могут позволять так с собой обращаться? Почему никто до сих пор не высказал этим дикарям, что они не игрушки в их руках? Мало ли что им еще придет в голову!

…Сани остановились у большого поселения; там было много убогих хижин из веток, покрытых шкурами, но встречались и ладные деревянные дома, и круглые каменные постройки, увенчанные башенками. Королева легко выпрыгнула из саней и подошла к пленникам. Она что-то сказала Церену — коротко и отрывисто. Тот обратился к Кальдмееру:

— На сегодняшнюю ночь мы поместим вас всех вместе. У вас будет огонь и пища. Но если попытаетесь сбежать — пеняйте на себя.

— Я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, — вдруг мягко произнесла королева Цери-А, глядя на Олафа. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваши спутники пострадали?

— Одного мы должны отпустить и предоставить возможность добраться до Туманных островов, ваше величество, так гласит обычай, — напомнил ей король Церен.

Королева Цери-А властно указала на Кальдмеера:

— Этого я оставляю себе, судьба оставшихся трех мне безразлична.

Она еще раз осмотрела пленников, невольно придвинувшихся друг к другу. Вдруг Руперт вскочил и поднял руку:

— Если никто больше не согласен, это буду я!

Он видел испуг и недоверчивость на лице Олафа; похоже, что в эту минуту его, Руперта, ненависть достигла апогея. Это ведь все из-за него, бывшего адмирала цур зее! Вдруг Руперту показалось, что Олаф прочел его мысли… На мгновение стало стыдно. Но, если бы не проклятое состояние духа, в котором пребывал Кальдмеер после побега из Эйнрехта, Вальдес не затеял бы это дурацкое путешествие. Они не потеряли бы фелуку и не попали бы в плен к этим островным дикарям. Все из-за него!

Вальдес подскочил к Руперту:

— Вы понимаете, что вы делаете, лейтенант? Зачем? Возможно, мы смогли бы как-то договориться, чтобы нас не разлучали! А вы лезете на рожон, как глупый мальчишка!

— Оставьте меня в покое, вице-адмирал, — заговорил Руперт, холодно и зло. — Я не собираюсь сидеть тут и безропотно ждать своей участи, это унизительно!

Казалось, королеве эта перепалка доставила удовольствие. Она вопросительно глядела на Олафа, точно ожидая, что он скажет. Но тут Вальдес с силой схватил Руперта за руку.

— Подумайте, что вы делаете с адмиралом, Руперт! Это жестоко с вашей стороны!

— Ротгер, — Голос Олафа звучал жестко и грустно. — Я ценю вашу заботу, но Руперт уже взрослый и может поступать, как ему заблагорассудится. Меня не отпустят — это означает только то, что любой из вас волен уйти. Тот, кто пожелает.

— Я остаюсь с вами, Олаф, — спокойно ответил Вальдес.

Луиджи понял, что все ждут его ответа. Он пожал плечами:

— Ну что же, если Руппи свой выбор сделал… В таком случае, я тоже остаюсь.

 

* * *

— Создатель, разве так обращаются с гостями? — пробормотал Вальдес.

Всю ночь они дрогли под одним плащом; Луиджи особенно страдал от холода. Их заперли в пещере, вырубленной в скале; вход в нее преграждала грубо выструганная деревянная решетка. Ужин состоял из нескольких кусков вяленой рыбы и пригоршни сухарей. У решетки бодрствовали несколько воинов, закутанных в шкуры, вооруженных копьями и луками; Олаф несколько раз пытался заговорить с ними, но ему не ответили. Единственное, что оставалось пленникам — это дождаться утра и выяснить, наконец, что их ждет.

Наутро у пещеры появился король Церен, который поприветствовал пленников на своем странном дриксенском языке. С ним была его свита. Церен объяснил, что им принесут хорошей еды, а потом Олаф и Ротгер должны будут пойти с ним. Нет, он пока не может объяснить, зачем приглашает их, это позже; сейчас они должны поесть, чтобы восстановить силы.

— Каких же кошек они от нас хотят? — задал риторический вопрос Вальдес. — А, вот и завтрак! По крайней мере, голодом нас морить не собираются.

Завтрак и правда оказался не в пример лучше ужина: принесли жареное мясо, свежий хлеб и головку сыра. Один из стражей подал Кальмееру большой деревянный ковш, наполненный горячим, приятно пахнущим отваром каких-то трав. Но как только пленники подкрепились, снова появился Церен, чтобы забрать Вальдеса и Кальдмеера. Олаф спросил у него про капитана Джильди.

— Его приводить не приказано, — пожал плечами Церен.

— Не приказано? Кем? — удивился Вальдес. — Неужели этой королевой? Похоже, тут подчиняются только ей…

Олаф покачал головой:

— Сейчас бессмысленно сопротивляться. Пока нам не сделали ничего плохого — надо просто выяснить, наконец, чего от нас хотят. Джильди, вам придется остаться здесь.

— Надеюсь, мы разлучаемся ненадолго, — улыбнулся одними губами побледневший Луиджи.

 

* * *

Их привели к просторной деревянной хижине, крытой моржовыми и котиковыми шкурами. Окон не было, единственная комната освещалась лишь сальным светильником. Вальдеса и Кальдмеера грубо втолкнули внутрь — Ротгер заметил, что вдоль стен хижины чинно выстроилась «личная гвардия» королевы Цери-А. Чуть только они вошли, появилась и сама королева в сопровождении короля и прислуги. С ними была молодая женщина, одетая в богатый меховой плащ, красивая, бледная, с большими черными глазами; черты ее лица были копией тонких черт королевы.

— Кэре-А, моя старшая дочь, — ледяным тоном представила ее королева. Затем, без долгих вступлений, она подтолкнула дочь к широкому низкому ложу из медвежьих шкур. Та со скучающим видом развязала меховую накидку и сбросила ее на пол… Под накидкой на ней ничего не было, не считая мягких меховых сапог. Придворные стояли не шелохнувшись, их лица были бесстрастны. Кэре-А лениво разлеглась на шкурах, опираясь на локоть.

Королева оглянулась на пленников; по ее знаку Вальдеса вытолкнули вперед.

— Ты! — Цери-А даже не удостоила его взглядом. — Давай, начинай!

Вальдес попятился. Полностью ошарашенный, он посмотрел на обнаженную Кэре-А, на королеву, на Олафа.

— Она, что же, хочет, чтобы я?.. Чтобы мы...

— Простите, ваше величество, — осторожно сказал Олаф. — Мой друг не уверен, что правильно понимает вашу э-э-э... волю.

Цери-А нетерпеливо дернула плечом.

— Муж Кэре-А совсем никуда не годится, — бесцеремонно объяснила она. — За семь лет их брака она лишь однажды родила девочку — та прожила только две зимы. Мне нужны наследники и наследницы! Королевский род хиреет и, вероятно, скоро исчезнет с лица земли. Я взяла ей в мужья знатного воина, но мужем он оказался никудышным. Мне надо, чтобы дочь обзавелась, наконец, детьми; если этот твой друг исполнит свое предназначение, я сделаю его мужем Кэре-А. Он здоров и силен, он похож на сыновей нашего племени, — королева сделала знак слуге, и тот снова подтолкнул Вальдеса в сторону ложа из шкур.

Вальдес застыл на месте и затравленно огляделся по сторонам. Кэре-А, приподняв брови, посмотрела на него и откровенно зевнула.

Цери-А повысила голос:

— Ну, долго я буду ждать? Начинай!

— Ваше величество, — быстро заговорил Кальдмеер, — дело в том, что в наших землях то, о чем вы просите… невозможно совершать при свидетелях. Мои соплеменники всегда оставляют супругов наедине. Возможно, если мой друг будет с прекрасной Кэре-А один на один…

— Какое мне дело до ваших глупых обычаев? — надменно прервала его королева. — Создание наследников королевского рода — дело слишком важное. Только низшие из моего племени делают себе детей, оставаясь вдвоем. Это удел черни и низкорожденных!

Она махнула рукой слугам; те подскочили к Вальдесу и ловко содрали с него камзол, рубашку и штаны… Бешеный сумел вырваться, но один из цериатов молниеносно накинул ему на шею веревку и сильно дернул — Вальдес упал на колени и захрипел, пытаясь разорвать петлю. В этот момент в руке королевы взлетела тяжелая кожаная плеть: раз, другой, третий… Смуглая кожа Вальдеса окрасилась кровью.

— Теперь поднимите его! — приказала Цери-А. — А ты скажи своему другу: он все еще думает, что я шучу? Если не выполнит моей воли, первое, что его ждет — тридцать плетей. Потом попробуем еще раз. Если же он откажется повиноваться мне снова…

— Ротгер, — безжизненным голосом перебил ее Кальдмеер. — Соберитесь с силами. Сейчас надо просто сделать то, чего они от вас хотят.

 

* * *

— Признаться, эта эрэа внушает мне… опасение, Кальдмеер, — вымученно рассмеялся Вальдес, когда их, наконец, отвели обратно в пещеру и захлопнули решетчатую дверь. Луиджи не было — оказывается, королева потребовала его к себе. После того, что пришлось пережить, Вальдес еле стоял на ногах; он вынужден был опереться на руку Олафа, когда они шли обратно.

— Вот уж никогда не думал, что окажусь в подобной ситуации, — продолжал Вальдес, — когда мне придется быть с дамой, так сказать… из-под палки, то есть из-под плетки. Боюсь, в следующий раз я…

— Помолчите, Ротгер. Даст Создатель, следующего раза не будет. Должно же у этих людей быть хоть малейшее чувство достоинства! Принцессе все это нравилось не больше, чем вам; неужели она не скажет матери, что надо прекратить это… издевательство!

— Принцессе, может быть, и не нравилось, — задумчиво протянул Ротгер, — да только противиться королеве здесь не принято. Боюсь, принцессе даже в голову не придет возражать.

Остров накрыла морозная ночь. Клочья, в которые превратилась одежда Вальдеса, ему не вернули; лишь на обратном пути один из воинов племени, сжалившись, кинул ему довольно грязную рубаху из грубого полотна, иначе Ротгер ходил бы нагишом. Теперь он стучал зубами от холода. У Кальдмеера еще оставался шерстяной плащ, брошенный в углу пещеры, но днем шел мокрый снег, и плащ совершенно отсырел. В пещере была большая куча хвороста, однако разжечь костер было нечем.

— Эй, вы живые тут? — дверь приоткрылась, в нее просунулась голова стражника. — А ну, отошли оба! К стене! Вот так.

На Ротгера и Олафа навели заряженные луки; между тем один из стражников принялся разжигать огонь.

— По-видимому, эрэа королева не желает, чтобы мы умерли раньше времени от переохлаждения, — безрадостно усмехнулся Вальдес.

Зашипели, затрещали отсыревшие сучья, повалил дым; в проеме двери появился еще один цериат. Олаф узнал его: он был из свиты королевы. Придворный молча подошел к нему и набросил на его плечи длинную мантию, сотканную из великолепного, легкого и теплого меха. Оторопев, Кальдмеер хотел было задать вопрос, но придворный опередил его.

— Ее величество королева Цери-А жалует тебе эту одежду.

Цериат не прибавил больше ничего и безмолвно покинул пещеру. Олаф удивленно посмотрел ему вслед, а Вальдес восхищенно присвистнул:

— Олаф, я и не думал, что вам настолько к лицу дорогие меха! Выглядите просто великолепно!

Олаф укоризненно покачал головой, снял мех и, не слушая возражений, закутал в него трясущегося, словно в лихорадке, Вальдеса и уложил его поближе к огню.

— Если мы им так нужны, конечно, нет смысла морить нас голодом и холодом, — говорил ему Олаф. — Но я все-таки не верю, что эта женщина будет настолько жестока к собственной дочери…

— Неужели вы еще не поняли, — поморщился Вальдес. — Здесь нет места жалости, даже к собственным детям. Вот увидите, даже если завтра принцесса будет на коленях умолять Цери-А прекратить это — получит плетей и она. А что касается меня…

Олаф содрогнулся. И тут им в глаза ударил свет полудюжины факелов.

— Ты! — давешний придворный указал пальцем на Кальдмеера. — Королева желает говорить с тобой.

 

* * *

К его удивлению, королева, в небрежно наброшенных мехах, ждала его на улице. Она лишь молча кивнула своей свите и зашагала вперед. Олафа вели за ней. Ветер разогнал тяжелые облака, и теперь над ними горели звезды, а снег под ногами поскрипывал. Они поднимались по тропе все выше и выше, потом Цери-А остановилась: в скале была вырублена набольшая площадка. Отсюда был хорошо виден берег, где они вместе с цериатами пристали к земле. Олаф невольно загляделся на морской простор.

— Я тоже люблю смотреть на море отсюда. Мне рассказывали, мои предки были лихими моряками, они сумели уплыть в другие земли, где светит яркое солнце. Говорят, там всегда тепло.

Олаф ждал.

— Тебе пришелся не по вкусу мой подарок? — мирно поинтересовалась Цери-А. — Это очень дорогой мех… Он прекрасно подошел бы к твоим глазам.

— Прошу извинить, ваше величество, я недостоин подобной щедрости. Но раз вам было угодно ее проявить, я вам очень признателен…

— Так почему же ты не надел эту мантию? — перебила Цери-А. — Такие меха у нас носят только короли.

— Я отдал ее Ротгеру: он остался без одежды и дрожал от холода, — просто ответил Кальдмеер.

Королева задумчиво посмотрела на него. Пламя факелов плясало в ее черных глазах.

— Этот Ротгер… Он твой близкий друг? Он тебе очень дорог?

Кальдмеер помолчал.

— Он был добр ко мне в то время, как я был в его власти. Он хотел уберечь меня от опасности, кинулся мстить, когда думал, что меня убили, пытался сохранить мой рассудок, когда я... Впрочем, неважно. Дорог ли он мне? Да, наверное.

— Ты знаешь, почему я спрашиваю? Я наблюдала за тобой сегодня — тебе не нравилось то, что происходило там, в хижине.

— Да, не нравилось, — спокойно ответил Олаф. — Это не понравилось бы мне в любом случае, даже если бы на месте Ротгера был чужой мне человек. Но я удивлен, ваше величество, почему вы говорите со мной так. Разве вас интересует мое мнение обо всем этом?

— Об этом после, — поспешно сказала Цери-А. — Приходилось ли тебе быть с женщиной помимо своей воли?

— Конечно, нет, — удивился Олаф.

— А помимо ее воли? Если тебе просто так нужно?

— Я никогда не делил ложе с женщиной, если видел, что ей это не в радость.

— Вот как! — рассмеялась Цери-А. — Сейчас ты скажешь, что в твоих землях все происходит только по взаимному согласию и к обоюдному удовольствию! По-твоему, это возможно?

— Нет, не так. В моих землях тоже случается всякое. Но почему вы спрашиваете?..

— Ты же посоветовал своему другу смириться — я слышала, что ты ему сказал. А ведь ему тоже все это было не в радость, хотя моя дочь — красавица.

Олаф пожал плечами.

— Просто я не хотел, чтобы его избили или покалечили.

— Значит, — торжествующе воскликнула Цери-А, — ты допускаешь, что можно поступиться собственной волей ради чего-то более важного? Ведь так? Это я и хотела услышать! Идем!

— Куда? — удивился Кальдмеер.

— Сейчас ты пойдешь со мной, в мои покои! Я так хочу! Мы будем там одни — раз уж ты не можешь иначе — но сегодня ты останешься со мной на всю ночь. Я красива, не правда ли? Знаешь, что мой будущий муж убил пятерых соперников лишь для того, чтобы занять место на моем ложе?

Она нетерпеливо схватила его за руку, но Олаф отшатнулся.

— Ваше величество! Ваш супруг, король Церен будет знать об этом…

— И что? — удивилась королева. — Конечно, он узнает. И если ты придешься мне по вкусу, его еще до рассвета завяжут в мешок и бросят в море. А ты — ты проснешься королем, моим мужем, все племя цериатов будет тебе повиноваться!

Кальдмеер молча выслушал все и не шелохнулся.

— Что же ты? — удивилась Цери-А.

— Я уже сказал вам, ваше величество, что никогда не оставался с женщиной помимо моей воли, и не собираюсь изменять собственным правилам. Мой ответ — нет.

Краска гнева медленно проступила на худом, смуглом лице Цери-А.

— Ты отказываешь мне… Мне! А ты подумал, что я могу с тобой сделать? — спросила она.

Олаф молчал. Королева, прищурившись, бросила на него долгий взгляд и рассмеялась.

— Нет, я не стану приказывать, чтобы мои подданные уродовали твое тело: ты слишком нравишься мне. Но не думай, что я это так оставлю. Ведь твой друг, который тебе так дорог, тоже в моих руках. Я дам тебе немного времени подумать; в конце концов твой Ротгер мне пока нужен…

— Ваше величество, — заговорил Олаф. — Простите мою дерзость, но неужели вам понравится быть с человеком, который… пошел на это лишь потому, что его принудили?

— А почему нет? — подняла брови Цери-А. Прикусив губу, она внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо; ее черные глаза жарко полыхнули. — Если я так хочу — остальное не имеет значения.

 

* * *

Остаток ночи Кальдмеер и Вальдес провели в тревоге: Луиджи к ним так и не вернули. Плохо было, что Луиджи почти не понимал языка цериатов; если случится что-то нехорошее, он не сможет даже попросить о помощи.

Кальдмеер мерил шагами пещеру и напряженно думал.

— Надо попытаться бежать — как можно скорее, при первой же возможности. Ротгер, если завтра утром за нами придут, мы должны быть готовы.

Вальдес кивнул.

— Кальдмеер, вы так и не рассказали, о чем говорили с Цери-А. Может быть, все-таки поделитесь? Или ее величество доверила вам свои сердечные тайны?

Олафа передернуло от этой шутки, но он промолчал. Не стоило обрушивать на Ротгера еще и это, ему и так досталось за сегодняшний день. Однако времени у них было совсем мало: не сегодня-завтра Цери-А потеряет терпение — и тогда за Вальдесом придут. Возможно, королева даже получит удовольствие, если осуществит свою угрозу насчет Вальдеса, ведь тогда Олаф полностью будет в ее руках.

— Олаф, успокойтесь же, отдохните. Я надеюсь, что вы правы и завтрашний день будет для нас передышкой, — с тоской произнес Вальдес.

Не отвечая, Олаф подошел к решетчатой двери, он заметил невдалеке прыгающий огонек: кто-то приближался, держа факел в руке. Четверо стражников-цериатов, охраняющих пленных, тоже насторожились. Неужели за ним пришли от Цери-А? Но вряд ли она бы отправила только одного человека…

Неизвестный был уже у самой двери; это был высокий, богато одетый цериат. Стражники поднялись ему навстречу и почтительно его приветствовали. Неужели и правда Цери-А послала за ним? Олаф весь подобрался; но внезапно раздался глухой хрип, и один из тюремщиков мешком рухнул на снег. Второй попятился, выставил копье — но, к изумлению пленников, третий стражник вскинул руку, и его товарищ с копьем упал на колени. Высокий незнакомец схватил четвертого стражника за волосы и приставил меч к его горлу:

— Отпирай!

— Я не могу… Приказ королевы Цери-А… — залепетал стражник.

Острие меча коснулось его шеи, брызнула кровь. Без дальнейших слов цериат дрожащими руками отомкнул запор и… свалился с перерезанным горлом. Высокий незнакомец шагнул вперед, откинул капюшон; свет факела упал на его лицо — пленники узнали короля Церена. Стражник, что помогал ему, властно кивнул Олафу и Вальдесу:

— Хотите жить — выходите!

 

* * *

— Среди свиты королевы Цери-А есть преданный мне человек. Вот он, его имя Царх, — король указал на шагающего рядом стражника — невысокого, худого, темноглазого юношу. — Я узнал о намерении моей супруги очень вовремя, — Церен горько усмехнулся. — Мою судьбу она при этом уже решила, так что не думайте, что я спасаю вас из одного лишь благородства.

Церен помолчал и пристально взглянул на Кальдмеера:

— Моя королева не остановится не перед чем, лишь бы подчинить тебя.

Они быстро шагали по тропинке, ведущей куда-то вниз. Стояла мертвая тишина, вокруг — ни души, лишь снег похрустывал под ногами. О судьбе Луиджи король Церен знал только, что Цери-А потребовала привести его к себе, но уже через несколько минут его посадили в сани и отправили в горы — как полагал Церен, в подарок тамошней правительнице… О ней король мог сообщить немногое: это была уже немолодая женщина, властная, но справедливая, и вовсе не жестокая. По крайней мере, ни о каких зверствах, совершенных ею, Церен никогда не слышал.

— Да спасет его Создатель в таком случае… Церен, хотите уйти с нами? — спросил Кальдмеер. — Вас могут заподозрить, и тогда…

— Что будет тогда, мне известно. Но королева полностью уверена в своей свите. О том, что я помог вам бежать, знает лишь этот, преданный мне человек.

— Ваше величество, — поморщился Вальдес, — не во гнев вам будет сказано, но вы недооцениваете вашу супругу. Малейшее подозрение вас погубит.

— Это не значит, что я должен бросить мой народ, моих детей и бежать. В нашем племени воле королевы принято беспрекословно повиноваться, но вы — вы чужие нам; не должно чужаку занимать мое место. Лишь здесь мое предназначение, — голос короля Церена прозвучал грустно и обреченно.

— Ваше величество! — почтительно вмешался Царх. — Надо торопиться, мы должны успеть до рассвета.

Они шли еще час. Дорогою Церен рассказал, что каждую весну на своей большой лодке с парусом он отправляется на соседний остров, проведать отца. Чужеземцы возьмут его лодку — в нее уже сложены припасы еды и воды, хотя и немного. Они выйдут в море, и, если посчастливится, их подберет какое-нибудь судно из дальних земель и доставит домой.

Они остановились на опушке леса, у деревянного частокола, к которому были привязаны сани с собачьей упряжкой.

— Здесь я с вами распрощаюсь. Вот, — король протянул Олафу и Ротгеру кинжалы с костяными рукоятками, в крепких кожаных ножнах. — Дальше вас проводит Царх. Ступайте, не медлите!

— Церен, почему вы это делаете? — спросил его Олаф. — Вы могли бы просто приказать убить меня.

Церен, уже садившийся в сани, посмотрел на него с удивлением:

— Твоя вина, чужеземец, только в том, что ты имел несчастье приглянуться моей супруге. Разве за это стоит убивать? Ты не сделал ничего плохого моему племени и мне… Однако, скоро рассвет, ваше бегство, вероятно, уже обнаружили. Идите скорее, и да пошлет Луна вам удачу!

Церен щелкнул в воздухе плеткой, и сани рванулись с места.

— Мы должны торопиться, — нетерпеливо произнес Царх, увлекая Олафа и Ротгера за собой. — Пройдем через лес, к устью реки — лодка там.

— Но наши следы! Их же обязательно обнаружат и поймут, что вы помогаете нам! — воскликнул Вальдес.

Царх отрицательно покачал головой.

 

* * *

Рассвело; они бежали все быстрее, когда Царх вдруг опустился на колени и приник ухом к земле:

— Погоня уже близко. Остановитесь!

— В чем дело? — подозрительно спросил Вальдес.

Он с изумлением наблюдал, как Царх торопливо достал крепкую веревку, сделал из нее петлю и накинул себе на шею. На другой конце веревки он сделал еще одну петлю — поменьше. Затем он просунул туда руку, и сильно дернул: петля сомкнулась на его шее, слезы выступили на глазах, он непроизвольно захрипел.

— Что ты делаешь? — крикнул Вальдес, но Царх изо всех сил оттолкнул его, схватил свой меч, размахнулся…

— Ради Создателя, Царх, зачем? — Олаф бросился вперед, но не успел: Царх вонзил лезвие себе в грудь. Олаф подхватил его и бережно уложил на снег; они с изумлением смотрели, как по одежде Царха расплывается алое пятно.

— Так надо… — прошептал цериат. — Никто не заподозрит его величество Церена… Подумают, что вы заставили меня… и убили… Скорей, торопитесь! К лодке…

— Значит, вот почему король был так уверен, что он в безопасности, — тихо произнес Вальдес.

— Скорее… — прошептал Царх. — Да пошлет вам Луна удачу… Бегите… — он сделал последнее усилие и улыбнулся им окровавленными губами — затем его голова откинулась назад и глаза потускнели…

Все еще не придя в себя, Кальдмеер смотрел на мертвое тело.

— Церен говорил, что Царх очень предан ему.

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо подтвердил Вальдес, — Олаф, нам надо бежать! Иначе получится, что Царх умер зря! Идемте!

 

* * *

Они были уже близко к реке, как вдруг Вальдес вздрогнул: мимо его головы пролетело что-то весьма увесистое…

— Олаф, осторожнее! — крикнул он. — Они бьют по нам камнями из пращей! Олаф! — вдруг он почувствовал мощный удар в спину…

 

* * *

Ледяной бросился на землю, и вовремя: над ним просвистело несколько тяжелых булыжников. Сзади коротко вскрикнул Вальдес; Олаф обернулся и увидел, как он упал на колени, затем распластался на земле. Невдалеке раздались торжествующие вопли преследователей. Не раздумывая, Олаф поднял Ротгера и взвалил на плечо… До него уже доносился плеск воды: они были совсем рядом с устьем реки, где стояла та самая лодка… Если бы их проводник был жив! Тяжело дыша, Кальдмеер продрался через кустарник… Есть! У берега теснились четыре легкие цериатские плоскодонки, а рядом — большая лодка с парусом, в целости и сохранности; привязанная затейливым узлом к поваленному дереву у самой воды, она легко покачивалась на небольших волнах. Осталось только поставить парус, и…

Вальдес негромко застонал, когда Кальдмеер осторожно опустил его на дно суденышка. Олаф наклонился к нему:

— Не шевелитесь. Сейчас отчаливаем, я быстро.

— Да… Олаф, я вам теперь не помощник. Простите…

— Что?!

— Не сейчас, — с трудом прошептал Бешеный. — Надо сниматься с якоря…

Ледяной торопливо поставил парус; голоса цериатов раздавались совсем рядом. На своих легких плоскодонках они тут же догонят их. Пренебрегая опасностью быть подбитым из пращи или лука, Ледяной бросился собирать весла с плоскодонок. Это заняло несколько минут; развязывать узел было некогда, пришлось перерезать веревки кинжалом. Олаф изо всех сил оттолкнул лодку от берега — для этого ему пришлось войти по пояс в воду. Затем он вскарабкался на борт, и, весь мокрый, взялся за кормовое весло. Ветер подхватил парус, надул его… Церен сказал, здесь простой фарватер, но можно ли ему доверять?..

— Олаф! — тревожно воскликнул Вальдес, оглядываясь. — Пригнитесь!

Ледяной обернулся. Цериаты попрыгали в плоскодонки, намереваясь преследовать беглецов, но, не обнаружив весел, разразились яростными воплями. Несколько стрел пролетело над палубой, одна вонзилась в мачту. Но устье реки все отдалялось — вскоре беглецам уже не грозила опасность быть подстреленными. Ледяной закрепил руль и подошел к Вальдесу — тот по-прежнему лежал в той же позе, в какой его оставили.

— На наше счастье, запасных весел они не захватили, — улыбнулся Олаф, но тут же его лицо стало серьезным: — Ротгер, как вы? Встать сможете?

Вальдес попытался улыбнуться в ответ.

— Боюсь, что нет: камень ударил в поясницу… Не могу пошевелить ногами, совсем. Должно быть, позвоночник поврежден.

В глазах Кальдмеера мелькнул страх. Он наклонился к Вальдесу, ощупал его колени, ступни.

— Чувствуете мою руку?

Вальдес покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, Кальдмеер. Придется вам управляться с этой посудиной самому. Впрочем, возможно, я смогу прислониться к мачте и выполнять обязанности впередсмотрящего — парализованы, к счастью, только ноги.

Олаф глубоко вздохнул.

— Как только мы доберемся до Золотых земель, лекари поставят вас на ноги. Возможно, на это понадобится время, но…

— Олаф, — перебил Вальдес. — Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в вашей искренности, давайте просто посмотрим правде в глаза. На этом ботике я теперь просто пассажир, тогда как запасы провизии и воды не так велики. Мы не дойдем до Золотых Земель, если нас не подберет какое-нибудь судно — и это будет большая удача, ибо мы в стороне от торговых путей. Просто я совершенно бесполезен, а один вы продержитесь дольше. Понимаете, что я хочу сказать?

— Не понимаю и не желаю понимать, — холодно ответил Кальдмеер. — Ротгер, по-видимому, кроме удара в спину, вы получили еще и камнем по голове — иначе не стали бы говорить подобных вещей.

В ответ Вальдес лишь устало прикрыл глаза.

 

* * *

К счастью, Церен не обманул: они убедились в этом, когда Олаф исследовал припасы, что имелись в лодке. По-видимому, Церен сам точно не помнил, сколько и чего запасали туда его подручные. Во всякой случае, пресной воды оказалось даже больше, чем он обещал — несколько бочонков. Они нашли сухари, вяленое мясо, какие-то съедобные коренья и сушеные травы; все было аккуратно сложено и прикрыто шкурами — так, чтобы не попортила вода. Лодка прекрасно слушалась руля, ветер им пока благоприятствовал. Олаф опасался, что это ненадолго. Они решили бодрствовать по очереди, чтобы не пропустить встречное судно, которое могло бы доставить их в Золотые Земли. Они находились уже довольно далеко от островов, так что преследования цериатов можно было не опасаться; правда, эти воды обычно были пустынны — мало надежды встретить торговый корабль. Так как подзорной трубы у них не было, приходилось рассчитывать лишь на остроту зрения. Олаф плохо видел в темноте и мог пропустить спасительную шхуну — Вальдесу пришлось взять ночные вахты на себя. Притом Олаф управлял их суденышком в одиночку, что было весьма утомительно. Оба очень мало спали; свежий ветер, уносивший их все дальше от проклятого острова, в любой момент мог разойтись и из союзника стать врагом: ботик был слишком легким и, несомненно, не выдержал бы бури. Хорошо хоть в провизии и пресной воде пока не было недостатка.

Стоял лютый холод, на них часто обрушивались ледяные брызги, временами шел снег — одежда постоянно была влажной, ее невозможно было как следует просушить. Единственным спасением оказалась королевская мантия Цери-А. У этого меха было удивительное свойство: он не намокал и, несмотря на непогоду, оставался легким, теплым и блестящим. Так как Вальдес совсем не мог самостоятельно двигаться, без подарка королевы ему пришлось бы плохо.

— Все-таки нам есть за что благодарить эту своенравную эрэа, — попытался пошутить он, когда ботик несколько часов подряд медленно шел сквозь полосу холодного тумана. Все, что могло промокнуть — промокло, с паруса стекала вода, перчатки на руках Кальдмеера можно было выжимать. Олаф устал настолько, что им пришлось лечь в дрейф и хотя бы немного подремать. Они оба примостились на корме, неподалеку от руля, и накрылись королевской мантией. У Кальдмеера слипались глаза, но вдруг он поднял голову.

— Надеюсь, король Церен не поплатился жизнью за наше бегство. Он все же неплохой человек.

— Я бы на его месте давно уже избавился от власти этого… чудовища, — зевнул Вальдес.

— К сожалению, не всегда возможно коренным образом поменять свою судьбу, Ротгер. Вы же слышали, что он сказал. Его с рождения готовили к этой участи…

— Олаф, — перебил Вальдес, — кстати, о судьбе. Если мы встретим какое-нибудь судно… Я имею в виду — когда встретим — как вы собираетесь поступить?

Олаф помолчал. Они еще не говорили на эту тяжелую тему, разве что, когда Вальдес пришел к нему в каюту после казни офицеров «Верной звезды»… Но тогда Олаф был совершенно подавлен, у него не осталось никаких эмоций. Сейчас же он с удивлением понял: несмотря на все испытания, жажда жизни брала свое. Определенно, он еще подумает об этом.

— Пока не знаю, — сознался Кальдмеер. — Сначала надо вас вылечить, Ротгер, ну а потом…

Вальдес печально улыбнулся и покачал головой. Он хотел что-то прибавить, но слова замерли на губах: на горизонте появилась темная полоса, приближавшаяся к ним. Олаф проследил за его взглядом; тут же, словно в подтверждение начинающейся бури, ветер грубо рванул повисший было парус… Затишье кончилось.

Налетевший ураган разорвал туман в клочья. Кальдмеер бросился к рулю и стал выравнивать ботик, чтобы тот не развернулся бортом к волне. Но еще до этого он успел подтащить Вальдеса к мачте и крепко привязать, а затем укутать в мех. Ротгер стиснул его руку.

— Спасибо, — спокойно сказал он. — Олаф, если буря будет сильная… Знайте, я рад, что вышло именно так: мы все же успели неплохо узнать друг друга.

— Взаимно, — бросил Кальдмеер. — Только, если вы не против, я бы отложил прощание на некоторое время.

Ротгер ободряюще улыбнулся.

 

* * *

Дальнейшее Вальдесу вспоминалось какими-то обрывками… Он ничем не мог помочь Олафу, в одиночку вынужденному бороться со стихией. Налетевший шквал швырял их ботик, точно щепку, захлестывал ледяной водой, которую приходилось вычерпывать, норовил в клочья разорвать парус и свалить мачту, которая то и дело угрожающе скрипела. Ротгер отчаянными глазами следил, как Кальдмеер пытается удерживать лодку носом к волне; суденышко взлетало на пенящихся гребнях, точно невесомое, а затем проваливалось в пропасть… Несколько раз палубу накрывала вода, лодка заваливалась на бок, потом все же с трудом, но выпрямлялась... Ротгер заметил, что бочонки с водой, которые Кальдмеер не успел закрепить, смыло за борт — все, кроме одного. Спустилась ночь, Вальдес с трудом мог видеть Кальдмеера среди брызг и волн; он что-то закричал Ротгеру, но расслышать было невозможно… Вальдес почувствовал, как ботик зарывается носом в волну все больше — наверное, в трюм набралось уже много воды. Еще чуть-чуть и…

Олаф! Где Олаф? Ротгер отчаянно напряг зрение, щурясь от брызг — кричать было бы бесполезно — и не увидел никого. В отчаянии он начал развязывать мокрые веревки окоченевшими пальцами, потом вспомнил: на поясе висит подаренный Цереном кинжал. Вальдес перерубил веревки, которыми Олаф привязал его к мачте; тут палуба встала дыбом — не сумев удержаться, Вальдес отлетел к борту. Тут над ним раздался треск — это обрушилась мачта.

Получив сильный удар по голове, Вальдес потерял сознание.

 

* * *

Когда он пришел в себя, уже светало. Ветер стих; оставшаяся без мачты лодка, наполовину заполненная водой, беспомощно покачивалась на волнах. Вальдес с трудом поднял разламывающуюся от боли голову… Оценивать размеры бедствия было не время, но он все же подумал, что шансы спасения у них стремятся к нулю. Но что же Олаф, почему не вычерпывает воду? Ротгер огляделся, и сердце от испуга скакнуло к горлу: Олаф лежал ничком в пяти шагах от него, его ноги по колено были в воде…

Ротгер позвал его хриплым голосом — ответа не было. Кальдмеер не шевелился и не подавал признаков жизни. Замирая от ужаса, Вальдес позвал его еще раз… Нет, не может быть, чтобы Олаф был мертв! Необходимо как-то добраться до него… Вдруг Вальдес с изумлением понял, что ползет, одеревеневшие ноги едва шевелились, но он ползет! Сердце заколотилось, как безумное, он на мгновение замер… Нет, не померещилось, надо перевести дыхание и попытаться еще раз… После нескольких безуспешных попыток это удалось: неимоверным усилием воли он сумел встать на четвереньки, но не смог даже обрадоваться — спину словно пронзил раскаленный штырь… Шипя сквозь зубы от боли, Вальдес дополз-таки до Олафа и с трудом перевернул его на спину. Олаф совершенно окоченел, кожа на его ладонях и пальцах была содрана до крови, но сердце билось. Его срочно надо было согреть; Вальдес пополз за меховой мантией. Несколько раз колени снова подламывались, приходилось отдыхать: он лежал, жмурясь от боли до огненных брызг в глазах, тяжело дыша, проклиная свою слабость… Но он все-таки притащил мантию и закутал в нее Олафа. Наверное, стоило проверить, что там с провизией и пресной водой, однако сил на это не было. Да и не все ли равно? Они обречены. Вальдес подложил Олафу под голову чудом уцелевший плащ и прилег рядом; он безразлично скользил взглядом вдоль горизонта. Некоторое время перед глазами стоял туман, но постепенно зрение прояснилось — Вальдес резко вскинулся, не веря себе…

Парус! Его зрение всегда было острым и никогда его не подводило! К ним приближался корабль!

Шлепая ладонями по воде, Ротгер дополз до фальшборта и, стиснув зубы, приподнялся на колени.

— Олаф… — прошептал он. — Олаф, корабль! Слышите?

Кальдмеер не отвечал. Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, Ротгер изо всех сил закричал и замахал руками…

 

* * *

На борт их взяли не особенно охотно; хозяин шхуны, жилистый, грубый ардорский купец разговаривал сквозь зубы и как бы между прочим поинтересовался, чем они могут оплатить проезд. Ротгеру ничего не осталось, как предложить единственную их ценность — королевскую меховую мантию. Купец с жадным блеском в глазах потрогал мех, оценил его блеск и шелковистость и только после этого велел проводить Вальдеса и Олафа в крошечную каморку недалеко от его собственной каюты.

Кальдмеер все не приходил в себя; один из матросов, более жалостливый, чем его капитан, отнес Олафа в каюту и уложил на койку. Ротгер и сам передвигался с трудом — он не мог стоять прямо и, сделав несколько шагов, вынужден был останавливаться, чтобы переждать приступ боли в спине. Тот же самый добросердечный матрос принес им полбутылки скверной касеры; в каюте же было настолько промозгло и холодно, что Олаф дрожал всем телом.

Поразмыслив, Ротгер налил касеры в облупившуюся деревянную кружку — ему пришлось почти силой влить грубое пойло Кальдмееру в горло. Тот закашлялся, однако щеки его слегка порозовели. Ротгер допил остальное сам, потом с огромным трудом стащил с себя и Олафа промокшую одежду и почти упал на койку рядом с ним. Вальдес уложил Олафа на бок и, стараясь согреть, обхватил его рукой и изо всех сил прижал к себе.

— Ну з-зачем так? — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Кальдмеер, не открывая глаз. — Ведь я же м-могу…

— Да ничего ты сейчас не можешь, — с сожалением констатировал Вальдес, натягивая на него ветхое одеяло. — Только спать. Спать, спать, спать…

За свою жизнь Вальдес не раз слышал, что тепло человеческого тела согревает лучше, чем что-либо другое. Во всяком случае, дрожать Олаф очень скоро перестал.


End file.
